doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The End of Time
Summary Part One Part Two Background information Links and references Cast *The Doctor - **David Tennant **Matt Smith *The Master - John Simm *Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins *Lord President - Timothy Dalton *Donna Noble - Catherine Tate *Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King *Minnie Hooper - June Whitfield *Joshua Naismith - David Harewood *Abigail Naismith - Tracy Ifeachor *Addams - Sinead Keenan *Rossiter - Lawry Lewin *Lucy Saxon - Alexandra Moen *Shaun Temple - Karl Collins *Governor - Teresa Banham *Oliver Barnes - Barry Howard *Winston Katusi - Allister Bain *Mr Danes - Simon Thomas *Miss Trefusis - Sylvia Seymour *Tommo - Pete Lee-Wilson *Ginger - Dwayne Scantlebury *Serving Woman - Lacey Bond *Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl *Ood Sigma - Paul Kasey *Elder Ood - Ruari Mears *Teenager - Max Benjamin *Voice of Ood Sigma - Silas Carson *Voice of Elder Ood - Brian Cox *Rose Tyler - Billie Piper *Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri *Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman *Martha Smith-Jones - Freema Agyeman *Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Verity Newman - Jessica Hynes *Luke Smith - Thomas Knight *Midshipman Frame - Russell Tovey *The Chancellor - Joe Dixon *The Partisan - Julie Legrand *The Visionary - Brid Brennan *Nerys - Krystal Archer *Voice of Judoon - Nicholas Briggs *Sontaran - Dan Starkey Uncredited performers *Roger C Bailey as a Time Lord *Oliver Bryan as **Wedding guest **President's aide *Jason Collins as a red man *Suzanne Fredericks as a Time Lord *Jeanie Gold as a neighbour *Claudio Laurini as an Ood *Jimmy Vee as a Graske *Unknown performers as **Two Hath bar visitors **Judoon trooper **Barack Obama **Slitheen family member **Sycorax bar visitor **Whitey's species bar visitor Crew *Written by Russell T Davies *Directed by Euros Lyn *Produced by Tracie Simpson *1st Assistant Director - Peter Bennett *2nd Assistant Director - James DeHaviland *3rd Assistant Director - Heddi-Joy Taylor *Location Manager - Gareth Skelding *Unit Manager - Rhys Griffiths *Production Co-ordinator - Jess van Niekerk *Production Secretary - Kevin Myers *Floor Runners - **Tom Evans **Chris Goding *Asst Production Accountant - Carole Wakefield *Continuity - Non Eleri Hughes *Script Editor - Gary Russell *Camera Operators - **Joe Russell **Alwyn Hughes *Focus Pullers - **Steve Rees **Jamie Southcott *Grip - Clive Baldwin *Boom Operators - **Jeff Welch **Bryn Thomas *Gaffer - Mark Hutchings *Best Boy - Peter Chester *Electricians - **Steve Slocombe **Clive Johnson *Stunt Co-ordinator - Lee Sheward *Choreographer - Ailsa Berk *Supervising Art Director - Stephen Nicholas *Associate Designer - James North *Art Department Coordinator - Amy Pope *Standby Art Director - Keith Dunne *Design Assistant - Al Roberts *Production Buyer - Ben Morris *Prop Buyer - Adrian Anscombe *Standby Props - **Phill Shellard **Jackson Pope *Set Decorator - Julian Luxton *Storyboard Artist - Richard Shaun Williams *Property Master - Paul Aitken *Construction Manager - Matthew Hywel-Davies *Graphics - BBC Wales Graphics *Costume Supervisor - Lindsay Bonaccorsi *Assistant Costume Designer - Rose Goodhart *Costume Assistants - **Barbara Harrington **Louise Martin *Make-Up Artists - **Pam Mullins **Cathy Davies **Morag Smith *Casting Associate - Andy Brierley *Casting Assistant - Alice Purser *VFX Editors - **Matt Mullins **Joel Skinner *Assistant Editor - Carmen Roberts *Post Production Supervisors **Chris Blatchford **Samantha Hall *Post Production Co-ordinator - Marie Brown *Colourist - Mick Vincent *Dubbing Mixer - Tim Ricketts *Supervising Sound Editor - Paul McFadden *Sound FX Editor - Paul Jefferies *Foley Editor - Will Everett *Original Theme Music - Ron Grainer *Casting Director - Andy Pryor CDG *Production Executive - Julie Scott *Production Accountant - Ceri Tothill *Sound Recordist - Julian Howarth *Costume Designer - Louise Page *Make Up Designer - Barbara Southcott *Music - Murray Gold *Special Effects - Any Effects *Prosthetics - Millennium FX *Visual Effects - The Mill *Editor - Philip Kloss *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Director Of Photography - Rory Taylor *Associate Producer - Catrin Lewis Defis *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner References 14th century; 43rd century; 1913; 1948; 1962; 2005; 2009; 2010 Adelaide; Adipose; A Journal of Impossible Things; Alison galaxy; Atmos; Auckland; bank holiday; Bannakaffalatta; Beijing; Bhabha, Homi K.; Bobby; Boxing Day; British Army; Broadfell; Buenos Aires; Central Military Commission; Chiswick; Christmas Day; Coleridge, Samuel Taylor; Dalek; Dalek Caan; Davros; demon; Dent Road; Elizabeth II; Elizabeth I of England; Fighting The Future; Foucault, Michel; Gallifrey; Graske; Great Magellan Gestadt; Hath; Hesperus; Houston; Huddersfield; hypnotism; Immortality Gate; Jimbo; Judoon; June; Langer, Clyde; Legend of the Blue Box; London; Los Angeles; Madrid; Master race; Medusa Cascade; Mexico City; mind control; Morton, Charlie; Mount Perdition; Mount Snowdon; Mr Smith; My Angel Put the Devil in Me; Nettie; New Delhi; New York; North Atlantic Treaty Organisation; Novosibirsk; Nuclear Bolt; Obama, Barack; Ood; Ood-Sphere; paint gun; Palestine; Palestine, British Mandate for; People's Liberation Army; Perth; Phosphorous Carousel; Popper, Karl; President of the United States; Proper Dave; Pyrovile; Racnoss; Racnoss, Empress of the; Raxacoricofallapatorian; Red Carnivorous Maw; Redfern, Joan; Sally; Salvation Army, The; San Francisco; Saxon, Harold; Shimmer; Skeletor; Slitheen family; Smith, John; Sontaran; Sparrow Lane; Steven's Point; Supreme Dalek; Sycorax; Tiananmen Square; Time Lord; Toclafane; Tokyo; Torchwood Institute; Toronto; Unified Intelligence Taskforce; United Nations; Untempered Schism; Valiant; Vespiform; Vinvocci; Warsaw; Wessex Lane; Whitepoint Star; wi-fi; Winnipeg; Winters, Arthur Coleman; Wordsworth, William; Zaggit Zagoo; Zocci; Zog External links *Part One script at The Writer's Tale *Part Two script at The Writer's Tale Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes